


Thoughts

by HarmonyThroughPeace



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyThroughPeace/pseuds/HarmonyThroughPeace
Summary: "Are we really the lowest of the low?"So that's what this was about.





	

Vinnie drove them to the apartment they were staying at in the current time period. Balthazar was silent all the way home. They got out and climbed up the stairs until they reached the door.

They stepped in, and shut the door. Vinnie flopped on the couch, and flipped through the TV channels. Balthazar took a seat next to him. After settling on a rerun of some show about a man with a pin head, Vinnie noticed Balthazar wasn't watching, he was staring at the wall.

Balthazar turned his head when he heard the TV shut off.

"You okay B? You were kind of quiet on the ride home." 

"Just thinking I suppose..."

"What about?"

"...Are we really the lowest of the low?"

So that was it.

"Absolutely not." Vinnie said, with a touch of anger in his voice.

Balthazar was surprised to hear him so frustrated. Vinnie turned away.

"Dakota." Balthazar reached out and took his hand.

"Don't think for a second you're the lowest. You're not. Not even close." 

"Dakota-"

"You're so careful! You really think things out!"

"Dakota-"

"You're amazing!"

"Vinnie." He turned to look at him.

"You're squeezing my hand rather tight." Vinnie looked down at their intertwined hands. He loosened his grip.

"Just...just forget about them b. We can't let them get to us." 

There was a silence after that, until Balthazar spoke up again.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me." 

"Heh heh, well how can I not?" A blush rose to Vinnie's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. Balthazar scooted closer and turned Vinnie's face to look at him. 

They gazed at one another. Slowly their faces came closer and closer, until their lips met in a kiss.

It lasted a good long while, until they had to break apart for air. 

"That was nice, I liked that." Vinnie said.

"Yes."

"You uh...wanna watch some TV?" He asked.

"Sure."

Balthazar leaned into Vinnie as he flipped through the channels once more, not really paying attention to whatever was on.


End file.
